


Safe

by Kazewrites



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Coughing, Drabble, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nightmares, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites
Summary: Crowley has nightmares, Aziraphale tries his best to calm him.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Safe

It hadn’t been the first time Aziraphale had been, well not necessarily awoken as he didn’t sleep like Crowley. But alerted that something wasn’t right.

In the bed they shared the angel had simply been sitting up against his tartan pillow, eyes closed enjoying the warm sensation of Crowley’s limbs wrapped around his midsection.

That’s how he knew something was wrong. Crowley’s eyes were squeezed closed, face scrunched tightly, Aziraphale could almost feel the pain in the lines. A faint whimper came from Crowley whose grip on the angel hardened.

He was dreaming again, well more to the point, having a nightmare. Not the first and even with all they had been through, probably not the last.

“…No…n…” Crowley breathed the words as his body contorted.

“Shhh dear, it’s alright.” Aziraphale whispered gently running his fingers through Crowley’s hair. His partners face fell, a deep sadness around his mouth as his eyebrows raised. He looka so frail, Aziraphale thought as he continued to stroke Crowley hair and face trying to bring any comfort he could.

He’d tried to wake him only once and that hadn’t turned out well. After trial and error, Aziraphale had learned the best way was reassurance along with some gentle hair feathering.

Another soft whimper, tears welled at the corners of Crowley’s eyes. It hurt deeply seeing his love struggle within his own mind. “I’m right here, my dear. Next to you.” Aziraphale bent down whispering softly into Crowley’s ear.

A tattered breath sounded from Crowley as he sniffled.

“We’re together, safe in my bookshop.” Aziraphale continued, his sweet voice brightening the dark corners of Crowley’s consciousness.

“Angel…” Crowley rasped, tightening his hold around Aziraphale’s waist.

“Right here.” Aziraphale replied, his hand once again hovering to stroke Crowley’s face when the demon shot awake. Yellow eyes bright with fear, he panted blinking away the tears which loomed. As he turned to Aziraphale his breath caught triggering a harsh cough. Crowley brought both his hands up to cover it.

Aziraphale waved his hand, a fresh mug of tea appeared. Crowley finally caught his breath, reaching for the mug, a hint of a smile showed thanks.

A few silent minutes passed, Crowley coughed more which he suppressed with the ever full tea.

“Would like to talk?” Aziraphale finally asked Crowley handed him the mug.

“What for?” He cleared his throat, when he looked back at Aziraphale he wore his sunglasses.

Sighing, Aziraphale wrapped his arm around the demon which Crowley did not pull away from. The rest of the night passed uneventful but Aziraphale could still feel how tense his partner felt.


End file.
